Breast pumps are commonly used to collect breast milk in order to allow mothers to continue breastfeeding while apart from their children. Currently, there are two primary types of breast pumps: manually-actuated devices, which are small, but inefficient and tiring to use, and electrically-powered devices, which are efficient, but large and bulky. Many existing breast pumps are pneumatic systems, wherein a tube is attached to a drive system to transmit vacuum from the drive system to a breast fluidly sealed against a breast interface.
It would be desirable to provide improved breast pumps that are small, highly efficient, quiet, and comfortable. Additional features such as pump communication with personal computing or mobile devices, automatic milk production quantification and/or milk characterization, and automatic inventory tracking would be further desirable for enhanced user convenience. At least some of these objectives will be satisfied by the devices, systems, and methods disclosed below.